The Roads We Take
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome knew she should've listened and stayed away from that town, but she hadn't. She's forced to face off against the monster that lurks in her childhood and haunts her dreams. The memories that you bury are the very ones capable of tearing you asunder. Can everything truly end on a happy note in life? /Book-verse. Carlton/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: Kagome knew she should've listened and stayed away from that town, but she hadn't. She's forced to face off against the monster that lurks in her childhood and haunts her dreams. The memories that you bury are the very ones capable of tearing you asunder. Can everything truly end on a happy note in life?_**

 _Pairing: Carlton Burke x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owner.

Note:  
Book-verse.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

 _ **The blood under her fingers felt surreal. None of this felt real to her. It was almost like she was in a daze, and she refused to come out of it. It matted in her hair and dripped to hinder her sight.**_

 _ **No amount of scars dealt to her body and soul could compare to this. Her legs felt weak and her mind felt like the world was closing in on it.**_

" _ **Kagome!"**_

 _ **She could barely register her knees hitting the ground, let alone Carlton's shout of her name. A hand gently patted her head, a thumb tracing over the gash on the side of her temple with a tenderness that made her cringe back. The fingers fisted in her inky locks to keep her rooted in his grip.**_

" _ **Fight it all you want, but in the end, you'll be just like me." The icy words of her father resonated through her mind. "Nothing will ever erase the part of me that makes you who you are."**_

 _ **He sounded proud and pleased when uttering those words for the entire room to hear. Those were the words that got burnt into her mind and she felt the shrill nagging fear.**_

 _ **He couldn't be right, he just couldn't. But… what if he was? She remembered how easy it was for her to adjust to fighting and killing demons only a few years back. Surely, she hadn't handled it with grace, but it was something that hadn't brought her any strain to her mind or heart.**_

 _ **She couldn't find the words to deny his accusations. She couldn't find the words to say anything, actually. It was just silent on her end, and he let her go at last. She sank down on her knees on the floor, cupping her hands over her mouth as her fears crept up her spine and dragged her down even lower.**_

 _ **XXX**_

The night air felt brisk and invigorating as she continued to drive along the highway with her window half-way down. Despite how nice it felt to her, her emotions were running rampant through her veins. She didn't want to think of the fight that had erupted between her mother and herself, nor did she want to think of the aftermath it would have on their relationship- the information she had finally let spill.

She was furious, and rightfully so. Just as much, she was also heartbroken.

Her mother had become her best friend as she got older and matured while diving in and out of the past, yet she had hidden something so crucial from her for her entire life and it _stung_ like she had gotten stabbed.

Her deep blue eyes focused on the road in front of her. The prick and sting of tears welling up inside them made her blink to push them back. She took a deep breath and tried to focus on the road to no avail. She eventually had to pull over to the shoulder as the tears began to creep back up on her. She parked her car and buried her head in her hands as she finally let herself break down after the eventful last few days finally caught up with her.

While she wanted to batter her fists against the dash of the car until it physically hurt her, she only sat there while she cried. Slowly but surely, she was able to pull herself back together. She gripped the steering wheel tight, tight enough for her knuckles to turn white under the pressure.

After a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes again and stared out at the barren road in front of her.

She had been driving since getting off her flight, but she wasn't tired yet.

She sat there, and the memory of her fight with her mother crept back up on her. As upset as it made her, she wasn't ready to pull over at a gas station just to call and apologize. She was still furious.

" _It's official, I have the coolest big sister- ever!" Souta exclaimed as he slammed his hands on the clean surface of the countertop he stood behind. Brown eyes focused on the raven-haired girl, who stood with a slight flush to her cheeks at his sudden words. The chipper laugh that came from the woman standing at his side backed up his words._

" _I think that's a little bit of an over exaggeration, Souta," Kagome told him, shaking her head and brushing off his upbeat comment. "I didn't intend for it to become so popular… I just wrote it as a way to get everything off my chest from then."_

 _The center of their discussion was focused on the book she had written. It told the tale of her trips through the past, with very vague indications to the idea whether it served any truth to its words. With a little help from Sesshoumaru, it had ended up getting published._

 _It honestly amazed her at how popular it had gotten. It wasn't what she had expected._

 _Still… she glanced back to the letter resting on the countertop- one of the many she had received. A smile lifted her lips and she felt a strong burst of happiness course through her chest._

 _Even if it wasn't what she expected, it was still flattering. It made her happy to think that so many people enjoyed the tale she had shared. It was satisfying in its own way, as well._

 _She shook her head and turned her attention to the next envelope in the stack she had gotten, tearing it open with the letter-opener just like the other ones she had done moments before. Her eyes skimmed over it, and the smile on her face faded away slowly as she felt a wave of apprehension build up inside her._

" _I... " She glanced at the envelope the letter was sent in, seeing it addressed from a place called Hurricane, Utah. She recognized the name of that place. For a short while, they lived there before her mother took her back to Japan to move into the shrine._

 _The mention of a boy by the name of Michael produced a surge of unexpected sorrow inside her. She remembered that name, as well. He had been one of her friends back in Hurricane._

 _He and many other children had been murdered._

 _That was the catalyst for her mother leaving that place. The murderer had never been found, and she hadn't wanted to stay around due to that fact._

 _Kagome shook her head and read over the letter again and again. It was an invitation for her to return, along with other friends from them, to honor Michael's memory. There was a scholarship being made in his name._

 _Despite being gone for so long, she wanted to return for this reason. It didn't feel right not to go, not to her._

 _Her mother soon took the letter to read it, obviously curious by her daughter's abrupt silence._ " _I don't think you should go," Kun-Loon stated, but her tone sounded much more of desperation opposed to demand._

 _She felt a surge of defiance swirl up inside her, but she stamped down on it until it faded into nothing more than a numb throb. Despite doing so, she still managed a strong, "why not?" as a retort to the older woman's words. "I want to go."_

" _Kagome, it's been so long. That place... we left it behind. We shouldn't go back. It needs to stay in our past."_

" _That's your opinion on the matter," she countered as she stood up. "Michael was my friend. I should go back for at least this."_

 _The way her mother darted her gaze down and away from her made an odd feeling build up inside her. She did that only when she was trying to hide something from Souta or her. It wasn't something she did often, but it had happened enough for her to know what it meant._

" _You're not going back there, Kagome. That's final."_

" _Yes, I am," she argued back. "You were perfectly fine with Inuyasha yanking me back down the well over and over again._ This _is only a reunion to honor Michael's memory. Why don't you want me to return to Hurricane?"_

" _We're not discussing this," Kun-Loon said. "I said no."_

" _What are you hiding from me?" Kagome asked, folding her arms over her chest in unhidden agitation. "Don't say you aren't. I know you are."_

 _Those words seemed to take her mother by surprise the moment they left her mouth. She picked her head up with wide eyes, meeting her daughter's frustrated glare._

 _Kagome could tell she wanted to deny it, but she knew there was no point to do so._

" _I want you to know that I only hid this from you to protect you, Kagome," Kun-Loon said as she nervously wrung her hands in the front of her apron. "I never did it to hurt you. I need you to know that, okay?"_

" _What are you talking about?" That worry she felt began to grow stronger. However, it was all replaced by disbelief and hurt when her mother finally told her._

" _Your father. I don't know where he is, but I don't want you to run into him by accident or-!" Kun-Loon cut herself off when she realized Kagome hadn't said anything. She looked at her, only to feel her own heart break a bit at spotting the hurt gleam reflecting in blue eyes._

 _Those words caused her heart to pause for a few seconds, and her lungs let go of every speck of air she had been holding as a smothering haze forming in her head, and all the words she wished to say fell away from her tongue. Instead, the only thing she could manage as a small, timid "... what?"_

 _Kun-Loon flinched at the confusion-laced word, and a look of regret was suddenly displayed upon her face. For a moment she refused to look up from the ground to meet her daughter's stare, but, when she did, the ache within her chest only burned twice as worse._

 _A lost look now adorned the teenager's face, and a clear sheen of tears remained held back within her eyes, the glow highlighting the pain and confusion flashing through them. Souta had even halted all movement, and he had silenced his breathing to an immaculate rhythm as to not disturb the conversation being hosted between the two women of his family. His eyes went from his mother to his sister as he tried to place who was more wounded by the sudden reveal of information._

" _N-no…" Kagome shook her head with denial after having a few seconds to think it over. "I know who my father was. I get that you don't want to tell me, but don't-"_

" _You and Souta have different fathers, Kagome," Kun-Loon cut into the rambling words of Kagome before they could go on any longer. Her voice sounded as though she was confessing to a secret she had held onto for far too long, and it stunned Kagome into a silence. "I just… I didn't see it working out between us, and I left with you back to Japan. Not long after, I met Souta's father, who was your step-father."_

 _Kagome could not see her own expression, but she could feel as it turned and twisted into one of disbelief and hurt. She couldn't believe the words she was hearing!_

" _Kagome, I-"_

" _Who is he?"_

" _I- what?"_

" _My dad," Kagome stated in a tone that was harsher than she intended for it to be. The whirlwind of emotions she felt continued to build up inside her, and she was finding it harder and harder to keep them bottled down and out of the way. "Who is he?"_

" _I can't tell you that."_

" _I have the right to know his name, at least!" she snapped back at her mother, despite her refusal to look back at her. Her words took on a viciousness she had only ever showed her half-demon companion and friend. "You can't just drop a bombshell like this and then refuse to tell me the bare minimum!"_

" _If I do, then you'll try to find him," she responded with certainty in her voice. That guess was confirmed by her daughter's next words._

" _What's wrong with that?"_

" _What do you remember about him?" Kun-Loon asked her, and Kagome thought about the man, only to pull nothing at all._

" _I… don't have any memories of him," she stated finally. No physical aspects, no memories of how he was with her, nothing._

" _I believe that is for the best," Kun-Loon told her, and she took a step towards her daughter, only to pause when Kagome jerked away from her. "Think of it as a gift. It's better if you don't remember him."_

 _Kun-Loon received no response as she watched Kagome turn on her heel and storm from the room. She wanted to go after her to console her, but she knew it wouldn't do any good._

Realistically, she could understand why her mother had never told her the truth when she was younger. After all… it wasn't as if she had any present memories of the man who was actually her father, so even bringing it up seemed to be a moot point.

The fact that she had waited until _now_ to even bring it up… _hurt_. To keep it from discussion when she was ten, she could understand, but waiting until she was almost eighteen? She was fighting demons since she was fifteen years old, so she could sure as hell have handled hearing the truth then!

Then there was her refusal to tell her anything about the man that was her real father. Those emotions had driven her to make a rash and unthought through decision, and that was to leave on her own in the middle of the night. For Utah, to be exact.

She called Sesshoumaru, seeing as he would be the only person who could get everything settled in the way she needed while she focused on gathering everything she would need. Plane ticket, car rental, hotel room, all of it. He took care of it for her without having her explain why it was a necessity.

Kagome closed her eyes and let go of the breath she had been holding on to. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and glanced towards the map she had with her to guide her directions. Once she got a clear understanding of where she was going, Kagome nodded her head and started her car once again. She pulled back onto the road, and she continued on her way.

* * *

CR: Ready to post, and the next chapter is almost ready to post.

This is set in the book storyline.  
Kagome as William/Dave Afton's daughter.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thanks~

Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary: Kagome knew she should've listened and stayed away from that town, but she hadn't. She's forced to face off against the monster that lurks in her childhood and haunts her dreams. The memories that you bury are the very ones capable of tearing you asunder. Can everything truly end on a happy note in life?_**

 _Pairing: Carlton Burke x Kagome Higurashi._

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owner.

Note:  
Book-verse.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was early in the morning hours when she finally arrived at her destination- a motel off the road. Sesshoumaru had booked her a room here so all she had to do was check-in and head to her room. As she sat there, she realized just how exhausted she was. With a shaky sigh, Kagome gathered her belongings from the car- a duffel bag, her purse, and a half-empty bottle of water. She locked the car and made her way to the front desk.

After quickly checking in, she headed to her room and carelessly threw the door open, letting it swing shut behind her.

"Huh…" she trailed off, glancing around. Right away she noticed it was far off from Sesshoumaru's personal style and liking. She stuttered in her steps and let her things fall to rest on the table. Then again, it was probably the only thing close to where she needed to be, and he had reluctantly settled for it. She didn't mind the appearance of it, and she made quick work in digging into her bag to pull out a change of pajamas. She changed into the shorts and tank top before rubbing her eyes. "Might as well get a few hours of sleep," she yawned and face-planted onto the bed.

She was fast asleep as soon as her face hit the pillow.

* * *

Some hours later she was woken up by the shrill ring of the landline on her bedside table. Sluggishly, she picked her head up and debated on even answering it. She quickly decided to, considering it might be Sesshoumaru and ignoring a call from him would spell out an annoying chat later when he managed to get ahold of her.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up enough to reach the still-ringing phone. Once having a firm grip on it, she fell back onto the bed with a huff. "What?" She didn't try to mask the irritability she felt at being woken up from her sleep. However, she felt her face flush a dark red when she realized it hadn't been Sesshoumaru- who was more than used to dealing with her _and_ her crabby attitude- on the other end of the line.

"Oh, yikes, someone's cranky."

"I- uh-" Kagome was at a loss for words at hearing the unfamiliar voice. Who even was it, and why had they called her? She was about to voice those questions when they got answered.

"It's Carlton, sorry for waking you," he said, and she was struck into silence by the familiar name of her friend from childhood years. "The first number I tried rooted me to your publicist, and he was _kind_ enough to give me a number to reach you." The way he said that told her that Sesshoumaru hadn't exactly been kind about it. "By the way- _yeesh_ that guy is moody."

Kagome laughed and sat up. "Tell me about it," she muttered. She suddenly felt so comfortable. Hearing the voice and knowing it belonged to an old friend put her at a sense of peace. "He's not so bad when you get used to him." She checked the alarm clock on the table. It was ten past eleven.

"Anyway, I was calling to let you know that we're gonna meet up at this diner. Well, John, Jessica, Charlie and I am. Marla and Lamar are getting here tomorrow. You gonna be there?"

Kagome nodded her head, only to remember he couldn't see the action. "Yeah, sounds great," she said. "It'll be great to see everyone again," she added on as an afterthought, to which Carlton hummed in agreement.

He told her the time and place and they both hung up. Kagome flopped back onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She had a few hours until then. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

She woke up with thirty minutes to spare, and she quickly changed her clothes. She stripped out of her pajamas, tossing them lazily on to the bed, and pulled on a navy blue knee-length skirt and a black loose-fitting shirt. Right after, she put on a blue denim jacket. She tugged on some short white socks and a pair of lace-up boots before plucking her purse and keys up and heading out to her car.

It didn't take her long to find the diner, and she pulled into a parking space close to the door. She turned off the car and sat there for a moment, taking some time to think. She rested her head against the back of her seat.

Thoughts of her last conversation with her mother echoed in her mind, and she squeezed her eyes shut tight- as if she could block the thoughts out that way. She couldn't piece it together, no matter how much she thought about it; why didn't her mother want her to find her father? If, by some chance, he was still in this town, would she be able to recognize him from a random passerby on the street? She sucked in a shuddering breath and breathed it back out to calm herself down.

What if he wanted nothing to do with her in the end, and that wanting to find him was just a big mistake? Nothing could make her understand why her mother would just pack up and take her away from her actual father- she wasn't that kind of woman to do something so cruel like that unless she had a good reason.

She didn't want to think of that right now. No, right now was the time for catching up with old faces she hadn't seen in years. Now was the time for reconnecting, not worrying about something she could never change.

With that thought, she opened the door and slid out of her seat.

Despite the years that had gone, she could somehow recognize the faces of her old friends when she got a look at them through the window. A part of her had been worried she wouldn't remember them, but somehow she had. A smile lined her lips as she stepped into the lively atmosphere of the diner. The bell that rang overhead signaled to a new customer, and a few people glanced instinctively at the door.

"Kagome!"

She heard her name, and she came to a brief halt to search out the voice that had called it. The soft, feminine sound tugged her attention to the table where four teenagers sat- where her friends sat. She was waved over without hesitation, and she let herself slip into the booth next to the two girls.

"You know, it's kinda cool to be sitting around in public with a famous writer~" Jessica sang merrily, grinning her way. Kagome shrugged, feeling her cheeks heat up some at the declaration. She shook her head and laughed.

"Hardly famous," Kagome said then. "I'm actually surprised by how popular it got."

"Are you kidding me? Your book is amazing! It's like a fairytale or something," Jessica retorted, focusing her attention solely on the latest face to show up. "I'd been amazed if it _didn't_ get so much attention! How did you come up with it?"

"Ah…" She knew she couldn't spill the truth, and that she wrote it as a way to vent about that time in her life. As a way to get everything off her chest without ever letting anyone in on the secret that had once ruled everything in her life. She smiled and shrugged, pulling out the excuse she used on her friends back in Japan. "It just sorta happened, you know? The idea got in my head, and it… just wouldn't go away. So I wrote about it." She rubbed the back of her head. "My friend liked it enough to have it published, and before I knew it, things blew up."

As she fell silent, she let herself observe her friends completely for the first time since she'd arrived at the diner. Each one of them looked so familiar, yet so different at the same time. Was it the same for her in their eyes?

Jessica sat next to her, in between Charlie and herself. She was taller than herself and slender. Her hair was a soft shade of brown, and it looked soft to the touch. It reached her shoulders. Her eyes were a similar color of brown, and they sparkled under the bright lights they sat under.

Charlie was on her opposite side, but she could still see her clearly. Much like Jessica, her eyes and hair were also brown, but her hair was a shade lighter. It was also a bit frizzy. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown and lacked some of the sparkles Jessica's had. She was taller than herself, as well.

On the opposite side of the table sat the two boys who were with them, Carlton and John. As she thought back to the call she had gotten at the motel earlier, she found it incredibly easy to place that voice to Carlton's face.

Out of everyone there, Carlton's hair was the most unique. It was a reddish color, deceived and held in place by some sort of styling product. His eyes were dark green, and his nose and cheeks were sparsely dashed with barely-noticeable freckles. He was very easily defined as pretty.

Lastly, her attention finally settled on John. There was one thing she could remember from her early years with him, and that was he was always such a messy child. He could have just gotten clean, only to had a new stain of dirt on his skin. The John across from her was nothing like his child self, however. His hair was dark and stuck up in every direction and brown eyes as well.

She glanced down at her hands on the table before looking back up. "So anyone know when Marla and Lamar will show up?"

"Sometime tomorrow I think," Carlton said. "Until then it's just us five."

She nodded as that information sunk in.

"Marla's bringing her little brother with her, too."

Kagome blinked at the new information. "Oh, really?"

John nodded. "Yeah. I think he's around eleven now? He was a baby last time we were all together."

"He's still a baby," Jessica stated.

"I have a little brother that just turned ten a few months ago. I can confirm they're still babies at that age," Kagome said with a quiet giggle. As she did, she felt a bitter feeling rise in her chest.

Well, he was technically only her half-brother, but that didn't change how much she loved him.

She hadn't spoken to him or their mother since she found out the truth. Since she learned that her father was a complete stranger to her. It wasn't for lack of effort, because he had tried, but she pushed him away.

" _Okay…"_ he had said. " _I'll leave you alone for now, but come talk to me if you need someone's shoulder. You're strong, but I can tell that this… all of this really bothers you. I'm here for you, Nee-chan."_

The memory of his words brought the threatening sting of tears to her eyes, and she had to close them to blink them away before they could make their presence known to the group around her.

At that moment, he was completely different from the boy she was used to. The one that had clung to her and sobbed into her chest when she returned home for good. The one that childishly boasted to all his friends at school over how "cool and brave" his big sister was. The one that had bragged over having been able to read her book before anyone else in the world got to. At that moment, he had sounded grown and fully matured, and she was amazed he had been able to display that side.

She resurfaced back to reality just in time to hear the mention of Freddy's. The mention of it brought back memories of joyful tunes, cheering and screeching children, and an animatronic band on a stage. Greasy pizza served on colorful plates, and cold sodas served in matching cups. Streamers, party hats, cake, and groups of children running around without their parents having to watch over them.

A brown bear, a dark blue- almost purple- rabbit, a yellow chicken, and a rust-red fox.

Children gathered around the raised stages where the mesmerizing creatures lurked and played their songs, the words being sung in unison by dozens of high-pitched voices. Some didn't even sing the words, but only managed quick noises in an attempt to keep up with their favorite band.

The haunting air of a tragedy ended all of that. The memory of the bright colors and fun hours spent there faded into a painful feeling. Several children had gone missing, and one of them had been a childhood friend to her. Her friend, Michael.

So long ago something awful had happened, and now, years later, they were all back in this town to honor his memory for the scholarship being made in his name.

"Let's go," Charlie said finally. "Let's check it out."

* * *

Souta stood with his back pressed against the wall as he watched his mother sit with her head in her hands. The figure sitting across from her was someone he had only ever heard descriptions of from his sister. A tall male with long, silver hair and molten gold eyes.

He'd come to get a few things his sister had apparently left behind before leaving in the middle of the night to that town. He stood before his mother, carelessly peering at her as she cried into her hands. Souta was nervous, watching his mother fall apart like she was.

Were things really that bad? After everything, he knew she wouldn't be reacting like this if it wasn't a big deal… After all, his sister had faced down demons and time travel, and she'd never reacted like this to any of that.

He listened as his mother explained everything to the demon with her, and it was then that Souta realized that Sesshoumaru was out of the loop of everything as well. He'd merely done as Kagome asked, with little to no explanation.

Sesshoumaru didn't even blink at the words he had heard, and he instead stood up from the table. "I see," he commented in his monotone voice. "I'll bring this stuff to her."

Kun-Loon sat up at hearing him say that. "Y-You will?" she asked, her voice never straying above a whisper, but when Sesshoumaru glanced back at her, it was obvious he had heard her. "Please, I know it's not my place to ask this of you, but _please_ look after her, and don't let anything happen to her-!"

"I am amazed at how you seem to think she is in need of saving," Sesshoumaru told her as he laced his fingers through sleek, silvery hair. "You give the impression that you fear the possibility of her running into the man that sired her." He paused for a moment, glancing away from the woman still seated with an uncaring expression on his face. "I am not the one you need to voice that caution to," he stated in a cold drawl as he turned on his heel and approached the door with the intention of departing from the shrine.

He was stopped before he could make it, and he found himself glowering at the small boy staring up at him with a determined light shining in his eyes. Sesshoumaru was almost taken by surprise at spotting the stare Kagome wore so often upon someone else's face.

"If you're not gonna do it, then take me with you so I can!" Souta demanded, crossing his arms and glaring up at the intimidating figure that stood much taller than him.

"She has no need for a protector, child," Sesshoumaru growled back at the boy. His attitude was reminiscent of the stubborn girl he had become accustomed to, and it was aggravating. "Get out of my way," he hissed.

"No! I don't care!" Souta snapped back at him. "You clearly don't understand the worry my mother has over this, but _I_ do!" He stepped back a tiny bit when gold eyes narrowed at him with a gleam of lethality present in them, but he planted his feet firmly where they were. He matched the glare directed towards him with one he had seen his sister pull several times with Inuyasha. "Nee-chan ran off without any genuine thinking, and I think _you_ do know that just like my mother and I do. She's headstrong and doesn't give up, but she also gets hurt too easily when she is like this! I know she doesn't need someone protecting her, but she _does_ need someone to tie her down to reality so rational thought doesn't escape her head. Trust me, _I_ know her better than you do."

The icy demon listened to the words that flew from the boy's lips without even blinking. He had gotten slapped in the face by an eerie reminder of the miko he knew, and it left a rotten taste on the entire surface of his tongue. He let out a strangled noise of annoyance before taking a step back. Causing injury to the boy would put him in a dangerous position with someone who could do a great deal of damage to him, so backing down looked to be the best choice of action at that moment.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, _please_ ," Souta pressed his hands together and tilted his head down in a bow, his position turning from aggressive and prepared for a challenge to begging within mere seconds. "Let me come, so I can make sure my sister is okay!"

Sesshoumaru let out a huff, and he glanced away from the boy.

How exceptional... To find someone with a personality so similar to the tiny miko. Of course, the only one who could be so much like her would be someone of the same blood as her.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru stated, giving into the pleads of the child much faster than the boy seemed to have anticipated, and Souta looked up the next second with a bright light shining in his dark brown eyes. "Stay out of my way, and you may come along with me."

"Thanks so much!"

"I will be leaving in an hour- with or without you, so prepare what you need and come along," Sesshoumaru stated as he turned on his heel and left through the door, where he went to wait on one of the branches of the Goshinboku tree.

Souta wasted no time in doing as commanded, and he darted upstairs to gather everything he needed.

* * *

C.R: Finished this one up. Hope it was good!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
